


【宜嘉 h】reflect in facial expression

by victoria_vivi9394



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoria_vivi9394/pseuds/victoria_vivi9394
Summary: #相思形色露，欲掩不从心##两个人手指叠在一起，真的能心动一万次##对脖子也很热衷呢##所以是吸血鬼AU#





	【宜嘉 h】reflect in facial expression

如果没有在早秋的微风里驾车驶过中东部的小镇公路，那真不算体验过美国的秋天。

 

红色的小跑敞着，像一艘游在路上的快艇。Axl Rose与Chester Bennington该死地适合这样飘在空里。

 

“Hey，honey”女人是前两个路口才上来的，凭借姣好的身材试图搭上个刺激的便车，没想到能碰上这么正的豪车小公子，“hey，look at me”

 

女人伸手想扭过他的脸，虽然这个举动有些危险，不过现在是正午车辆稀少，正正的阳光落下打在自己麦色紧实的肌体上，对于旁边的亚裔男人应该是比巧克力还要可口的存在吧。

 

“oh，girl，that's not cool”王嘉尔本来热心地帮助这位女士，没想到她这么热情，出于安全考虑，他歪头躲开了那个伸过来的手。

 

漂亮女士也像泄了气一般，坐回去看窗外的风景。大片大片的蜂蜜金和麦芽绿像浪一般接连不断，天空太高太蓝，远处立着几个装饰性的风车，高高的孤独的。先怪平原太广阔，再怪风车太高，那种突兀又尖锐地戳着你心里软肉的酸涩疼痛，越发明晰。

 

大口喘息吧，不要被任何的宏伟壮丽压倒。是比这垂直的一线一面更符合几何美的存在。

 

  
“em”想要缓解压抑气氛又不知如何开口的王嘉尔紧张地抠了抠方向盘。他已经让自己沉睡了近百年，醒来后看到那么多的新兴事物废了好大心思才都学会的，现在看到这种小姑娘竟然如此大方的示好，这要在他沉睡之前，可是想都不敢想。

 

“LISA，my name，and——”

 

“Jack——Jackson”曾经的名字也沾染上岁月的痕迹，他不介意换个“年轻”一点的，那下一次呢，grandson？这样想着反倒把自己逗笑了，露出两颗圆润的兔牙，又乖顺又可爱。

 

“teenager？”女士终于想到，亚洲人总是显小，这个人可能还没成年，怪不得这么羞涩。

 

“wow”已经离teen year几百年的王嘉尔不知道如何回答，可他确实是成年不久就变成这副模样，又低落下来。

 

“don't worry，boy”女士已经完全当他是个孩子，还以为他是和家长闹别扭离家出走的被溺爱的孩子。进而又开始调戏起来，自然是对孩子的那种。

 

王嘉尔更感到窘迫，连连摆手想让这个crazy girl停下来。

 

“砰——”交通状况帮了大忙

 

两人赶忙下车查看状况，一个毫发无伤男人坐在车前。更准确地说，是连衣角都干净整洁的男人装模做样的抱着腿蹲坐在车前。

 

太不正常了，那么大的冲撞还能毫发无伤；但是看到那人手指上古朴的戒指他就懂了，又攥紧自己的手指，把自己戒指的花纹那一面藏了起来。

 

到底为什么会变成这个情况，看着那个人用催眠让那个女士乖乖下车，自己坐到旁边。王嘉尔也尴尬地笑了笑，他总觉得这个男人似曾相识，可却怎么也想不起自己漫长的生命里还遇到到这张脸，可能是这次睡的太久，忘掉了太多人和事了。本来像他这种“见不得光”的怪物，不配拥有朋友。

 

但是那个男人快速靠上来的时候，他还是吓到停了车，“咯吱——”是尖锐的橡胶磨着混凝土的刹车声

 

“怎么自己跑出来，让我担心坏了”抬手掐住王嘉尔的小下巴，勾到自己面前。他们的力气都大到惊人，可明显最近吃素（食草动物的血）的自己没有他强壮。“伤恢复的差不多了呢”

 

王嘉尔确信两人一定认识了，但这个人又是谁呢？

 

仔细回想着，那人却得寸进尺地像查看牲口一样捏开他嘴观察牙齿，王嘉尔不舒服地想闭上，所以暴起血管亮出尖牙让他放手。

 

“怎么还是兔牙，这样咬别人非把人家疼死”男人一点都不怕他，反而还用手指去摸他出来“作恶”的尖牙

 

王嘉尔又气了——自己又不会吸食人血怎么会把人搞痛，况且牙怎么样干他何事，想了想就说“关你什么事”

 

那人笑得恶劣，手指更往里按着王嘉尔的下颚，暧昧地勾过牙龈，“既然你的牙齿这么温柔，那就跪着给我口怎么样”

 

王嘉尔觉得自己应该狠狠地揍他一拳，但控制不住地先和他打起啵儿（接吻）来，现在骂别人有病都没了底气。

 

他们是一类人，病态的苍白与热烈的血红是常态。生命太长，时间便流逝的太慢。在濒临死亡的临界线体会生的恣意，明明是个野兽却也保持着模仿着，作为人活着的方式。

 

男人死死扣着王嘉尔的舌头，用牙齿磨着柔软的边缘，手指插入发丝将两个人的距离缩短，汽车的操作台硌着他们的身体，男人是废了好大的心思才控制住自己没直接拆掉整个架子。

 

男人单方面吻地激烈，口水顺着王嘉尔的嘴角流下，又被男人含进嘴里。平和不适合他们，总有些疼痛和伤才是正常。可之后男人把手伸进他的毛衫里，王嘉尔才理智回笼地抗拒。

 

两人便打了起来，吸血鬼之间难有交谈和论辩，拳拳到肉的时候更多。他们很容易恢复，疼痛感就更不明朗，只要不把手插入胸骨剜出唯一还跳动的心脏，都是嬉戏玩闹。

 

男人力气太大，没两下就把王嘉尔拉到放平的副驾上压住，他们的顶棚还没有合上，就暴露在空气里，在马路中间，被天与地包裹着，羞耻又兴奋。

 

王嘉尔气不过，侧头咬男人的脖子上，恶狠狠地磨，是原本的牙并没有流血。男人也扭着啃咬他的脖子，尖牙刻进皮肤，割开血管，淡淡的腥锈味就冒了出来。

 

两人本来是势均力敌的，王嘉尔没有那男人狠，自然败下阵来，扭着脖子让他咬的更深，愈合又撕开，剧烈的疼痛与剧烈的欢愉。

 

血液的流失让王嘉尔变弱，刚刚美好的阳光就变成钝刀片划着他的皮肤，让他想起曾经的曾经，没有日光戒指的时期，自己也曾盘踞在黑暗的洞穴里与肮脏的动物一起，躲避太阳的侵蚀。他伸手拉男人的衣领，他不想被吸成一具干尸，那种苍老又可怕的样子。

 

男人果然放过他的脖子，去吻他的手指，“怎么睡了这么久”吻过手指又去吻嘴唇，贴着磨那两片细嫩的软肉，咬破舌头将自己的血喂进去。

 

同类的血液并不可口，甚至发涩发苦，但却比人类的血液更容易让他恢复。先是骨骼肌肉充满力量，心脏更用力的跳动，再来是眼眸清澈视野都开阔了不少，最后是呼吸，气味丰富到充盈。特别是面前的这个男人，清冽又凌然的气味，熟悉又陌生。

 

男人在救他。

 

男人在害他。

 

互相吸食血液便是立下血誓——天枯海竭，同生共灭。

 

他们的生命太慢，风险太多，说同生共灭便是生死与共的千年万年，玫瑰鲜血、柠檬海盐，软木苔藓，那些让他们欢愉又危险的美丽事物，就像他们本身，在向死的悬崖上往生。

 

“你不记得我了，王嘉尔”男人用的是肯定句，失落感却层层叠叠的出来，让王嘉尔也不痛快，他忘记很多事情，记忆是片段式的回复。

 

逮到墓地旁边的兔子记起了自己吸血为生，被树叶透过的太阳伤到，想起自己原本的戒指，走进隐在树林里的小城堡才知道这是自己的家......所以这人又是谁？情人？还是意乱情迷时的朋友？

 

男人用手推起王嘉尔的衣服摸着他细嫩的肌肤，年轻的光洁的，还能永远光洁下去的。

 

他们的血液不再流动，也不再需要呼吸氧气，可偏要做这些无用的事情，劳神费力的事情，他们害怕失失控，害怕失去感情，失去人性，他们已经不是人类，却总想保留一些羸弱又麻烦的人类的特质。

 

介于神与人之间的灰色地带，超越自然又在自然之中，有着更加血淋淋的规则与恶狠狠的食物链，他们也在恣意又努力地活着。比起温柔更适合狂野的，比起惨白更适合火热的，他们生在罪恶之林，追逐风光霁月。

 

知道王嘉尔会害羞式的，男人把车开到路旁的树荫下，并没有完全合拢顶棚，让王嘉尔可以坐到他身上。

 

轻易地撕开他的衣服，男人想，自己准备的这些就是合身又漂亮，适合撕碎，让那些破裂的布挂在王嘉尔的肌体上，像被顽劣儿童拆开的圣诞礼物。

 

用手指揉了揉他小穴的边缘，就把自己顶了进去。

 

“啊——”撕裂的疼痛感让王嘉尔只想逃，可是重力让他坐的更深，即使受伤也会快速恢复男人也并没有心疼。可过度的疼痛让王嘉尔意识到不好，不对，不应该是这样。

 

有这样类似的记忆，可记忆里是那样的温柔，即使不会受伤，即使不怕疼痛，也是小心翼翼地，怜爱的，吻遍全身让自己欲罢不能的。

 

“王嘉尔你凭什么忘了我”男人双手环着他的腰臀，王嘉尔的屁股生的又圆又翘，现在坐在男人的腿根展成两个漂亮的半圆，小腰又细韧，好像能被男人两手掐住，揉捏着像玩弄细嫩的发面团。

 

“嘉嘉，不要忘了我”记忆里的声音响起，和现实融合在一起，这是谁，那又是谁，点点滴滴快把他搞得疯掉。伸出手想把男人推远，可是没有支撑却被进入的更深，怎么都像欲拒还迎。

 

挺腰有力的进出，又凑上去亲吻王嘉尔的脖子，感受不到的跳动，感受到的实体。红嫩的后穴还有着温度，越是被狠狠折磨，越是将性器绞的死紧。

 

体液打出的白色泡泡堆在两人连接的地方，王嘉尔根本止不住地流出的哀求般的呻吟，他不懂这个男人为什么这么会操，操的他失了神智，在光怪陆离的脑海里一些往事愈发明晰。

 

儿时一同成长，宗教黑暗阴冷的祭祀，怪物般的新生，数百年的扶持与爱护，那些快乐痛苦的争执玩闹，为他挡木枪的决绝，沉睡前的约定，以及......

 

“你弄疼我了，段宜恩”


End file.
